


In the Stillness of the Morning

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Fluff, IT'S JUST SO SOFT, M/M, Martin is so good I love him, Not Canon Compliant, That's all it is is just self indulgent fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: "Sometimes, if he was lucky, Martin would wake up before Jon. And this lazy Saturday morning was one of those rare mornings."Some self indulgent JonMartin fluff to get us through these trying times.





	In the Stillness of the Morning

Sometimes, if he was lucky, Martin would wake up before Jon. And this lazy Saturday morning was one of those rare mornings. Martin blinked awake and let his hazy eyes focus on the clock's harsh green glow from his nightstand. 7:45. He smiled. As far as Jon was concerned, this was considered sleeping late. The man was still dozing peacefully on Martin's shoulder, a light smile on his face as he squirmed slightly before pressing into his boyfriend's chest. Martin took in the peaceful stillness of the morning, his gaze never leaving Jon. That's what he did on mornings like this, take in his features again, as if he was seeing them all for the first time. The way the sunlight hit his graying brown hair, the feeling of his steady breaths against Martin's collarbone, the bit of stubble that had begun to form on his face, he loved it all. Martin stroked Jon's hair, pushing it away from his face, and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Jon's eyes slowly blinked open and Martin mentally cursed the fact he was such a light sleeper.  
"Good morning Love," Martin smiled, cupping his cheek.  
"Good morning," Jon's lips were against his in an instant. Martin smiled when he felt the little whiskers that had started to grow back brush against his face.  
"You're scruffy," he murmured when the two broke for air. Jon's hand migrated up to his cheek, feeling the coarse hairs against his hand.  
"Yes," he replied, "I suppose I am. I'll go shave."  
"I could do it for you." Martin offered as Jon got out of their shared bed. He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Do what?"  
"Shaving." Martin replied, "I could do it for you. I read somewhere that couples do that sometimes, it's a nonsexual way of being intimate."  
Jon had a moment of hesitation before nodding.  
"Lead the way."  
***  
Jon sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, listening to Martin humming to himself as he readied the lather. He'd never liked the idea of other people with sharp things near his neck, especially in light of recent events. But he trusted Martin, and knew he'd never do a thing to hurt him. He drew a deep breath when his lover turned to him.  
"Ready?"  
Jon nodded.  
"Go ahead."  
The white foam was cold against his skin as Martin rubbed it onto his face and throat, and soon he was covered in the stuff.  
"I'm going to start with the razor now, if that's alright?" Martin offered. He knew this was all still so new to Jon, and was careful to ask for his permission for things like this.  
"Alright." Jon tensed as his boyfriend grabbed the disposable plastic razor and set to work.  
Jon relaxed at the gentle pull of the of the metal on his cheek. Martin's hands were warm and soft as he gently turned his head this way and that, making sure he got everything.  
"I'm going to start on your neck, unless you want to do it yourself?" Martin's voice was low, as if he didn't want to pull Jon from his dreamlike state of relaxation. He tensed. In his time as The Archivist, Jon had a lot of people put sharp objects to his throat with the intent to hurt him. But those people weren't Martin, he quickly reminded himself. He trusted his boyfriend. Martin was gentle and kind, and did everything in his power to see to it that Jon was safe.  
“No, you can do it.” He nodded.  
“Are you sure? I mean, I know people have tried to-”  
Jon rested a hand on Martin’s arm.  
“It’s okay Martin,” he whispered, “you wouldn’t hurt me.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure…”  
Jon tilted his head back, presenting his throat.  
“Go ahead.”  
Martin was careful, working as though his neck was made of glass. Jon’s eyes drifted shut, letting out a gentle sigh. Martin’s hand gently brushing his face snapped him out of it, his eyes snapping open.  
“Just wanted to make sure I got everything,” he handed Jon the towel he’d draped over the sink, “I’m going to make breakfast, you finish getting ready.”  
***  
Jon stepped into the living room, freshly showered and ready to spend a day doing nothing. He heard a purring beneath him, and looked down to see a black cat pressing against his legs. Jon scooped it up, scratching his head.  
“Good morning Lieutenant Owen,” he murmured, “are you hungry?”  
“Don’t feed him!” Martin shouted from the kitchen, “he’s been fed and taken care of already!”  
Jon chuckled and placed him back on the ground.  
“Little bastard,” he murmured. He made his way over to Martin and wrapped his arms around the larger man, leaning his head on his freckled back. Martin turned to face him, slipping his finger under his chin and tilting his face up to his.  
“Don’t you look handsome,” he murmured, planting a tiny kiss on his forehead.  
“I had good help,” Jon smiled, “are you almost done?”  
“Just about.”  
Jon nodded.  
“I’ll be on the couch.”  
“Sure.”  
The Archivist settled down on their worn brown couch, Lieutenant Owen hopping into his lap. He flipped on the TV, idly flipping through his list on Netflix while waiting for Martin to finish. When He settled on a documentary on dogs as Martin two plates of toast and bacon on the coffee table in front of them.  
“Eat up.”  
Jon had never been much for eating, but knowing it’d been prepared specifically for him gave him the urge. The two finished quickly, and soon found themselves cuddled against each other with Lieutenant Owen sandwiched in between them.  
“I love you,” Martin kissed his forehead, “I really do.”  
Jon laced their fingers together, stroking the back of his palm with his thumb.  
“‘Love you too Martin,” He murmured, snuggling closer to the man’s chest.  
***  
Martin blinked awake a few hours later, the TV casting a soft light down on where Jon and The Lieutenant were still sleeping. From his spot on the couch, he could see the time on the oven clock, just a little past noon. For a moment Martin almost considered waking the two, but instead just listened to Jon’s steady breathing. He switched off the television, Jon stirring when he bent forward to grab the remote.  
“Martin…?” his voice was groggy, “what..?”  
“Just go back to sleep Jon,” he whispered, “I won’t leave you. I’m here.”  
He smiled as Jon settled back down.  
“I’m here,” Martin whispered again, “always.”


End file.
